


The Arrangement

by Dragon6125



Series: VR One-Shot/Drabble Collection [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Mihawk Family, even though that doesn't really play a part in this fic, virtual reality au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon6125/pseuds/Dragon6125
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Perona got permission to dye Zoro's hair. Part of my Virtual Reality/Modern AU. Main Fic: Playing with Dragons. Can be read separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrangement

"Please?" the single word becoming a long draw-out beg in that annoying high-pitched tone of his sister's nagging voice. "Zoro." His name equally was drawn out "You promised!"

She just had to go and bring that up again. "I promised to grant you a favor for school, not to dye my hair, Perona."

"But I'm going to school to be a hair stylist. This has everything to do with school!" Perona pouted.

Zoro looked into his older sister's large, round, pleading eyes. He could almost swear he saw little pathetic tears glistening in the corners.

"Zoro! Do what your sister wants." A grouchy voice called, accompanied by the sound the front door closing. The bastard just got home and he was already taking Perona's side!?

"You don't even know what she's asking me to do!" Zoro complained, upset that their father would take Perona's side like that.

"You know as well as I do that say no will only result in more pestering. Just do as she says." The man commanded as he passed them on his way to the living room.

Zoro let out a few garbled words of frustrated Japanese before refusing once more "I am NOT letting her dye my hair!"

Perona's bottom lip jutted out at his refusal "But your ugly mug needs _something_ to make it even remotely cute. I'm trying to help you out here."

"But you want to due my hair green!" Zoro shot back.

"Well I think it'll look cute." Perona defended.

"No! I refuse!" Zoro snapped.

"Zoro, Accept your fate! Or, are you so much of a weakling that having hair that looks like the front lawn will actually hurt you?" their dad returned to the doorway, leaning against the frame.

Zoro's jaw snapped shut at the challenge as he met his father's challenging maroon glare. Zoro's lips curled downwards before he ultimately snarled and said "Fine." He turned to Perona. "You can dye my hair."

Perona squealed in delight, immediately grabbing Zoro by the wrist and dragging him up the stair case behind her and to do the bathroom. Zoro looked at himself in the mirror, eyes trained on his black hair, silently bidding it farewell and Perona babbled on about the process of bleaching his hair before she could dye it. Zoro sighed, only half paying attention. He had a feeling he'd be doing a lot of sighing over the next few weeks.

Little did he know he would be sighing about it for years.


End file.
